Tests of human knowledge, understanding and preferences are well known. In educational environments, they are typically used as indicators for measuring human performance and our knowledge. Test results may be used, for example, to screen job applicants, assign grades to students and to gain insight about human abilities, strengths and weaknesses.
A number of computerized query systems are known, including certain educational testing systems, on-line surveys, client-server systems, search engines, Internet, intranet and World Wide Web-based systems, educational toys, and the like.
Typically, these systems allow a test administrator to define the queries, testing parameters and response parameters. Some of these systems may also allow randomization of queries and adaptive testing.
Often, the test or query may be considered a logical unit, with a plurality of requested information components. The structure is typically defined at the top level, i.e., the test definition logical structure is defined unitarily. This leads to difficulties in altering the structure of the test, as it is difficult to define different local parameters for some of the questions in such a structure. Further, this makes test component reuse difficult, as the testing parameters need be included with the sub-component, a function not typically supported in known systems. Therefore, while test content may be portable, test structure must usually be redefined for each version or iteration. This structure also makes optimization of overall test structure difficult, as global parameters are typically a compromise from desired parameters for individual portions of a test.
Prior electronic testing and instructional systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,256; 5,618,182; 5,597,312; 5,577,919; 5,565,316; 5,545,044; 5,513,994; 5,496,175; 5,441,415; 5,437,555; 5,437,553; 5,433,615; 5,372,507; 5,334,326; 5,261,823; 5,259,766; 5,211,564; 5,211,563; 5,204,813; 5,195,033; 5,180,309; 5,176,520; 5,170,362; 5,059,127; 5,011,413; 5,002,491; 4,978,305; 4,895,518; 4,798,543; 4,877,408; 4,793,813; 4,764,120; 4,671,772; 4,486,180; and 3,654,708, each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.